SeNTiMieNToS oCuLToS
by the last star
Summary: se... que no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti... pero aun asi... no puedo dejar de sentirlo te amo... Sasunaru two-shots
1. Sasuke POV

_**Capitulo dedicado a mis dos mejores amigas del cole Dome-chan y Sara-chan ^-^**_

_***-*-*-*-*SeNTiMieNToS oCuLToS*-*-*-*-***_

_Jmp… siempre es lo mismo… desde ese maldito día en que me marche…se que no estas solo… que tu azul mirada y tus pensamientos no me pertenecen… por eso me marche, me marche por que no quería ser lastimado… me marche por temor… me marche por que no quería que lastimaras mi orgullo, maldito orgullo, lo único que haces es alejarme de la persona a la que siempre quise, quiero y querré, me encuentro solo… es aquel camino que he escogido… y me arrepiento… me arrepiento de haberte humillado… me arrepiento de haberte ignorado… me arrepiento de haberte herido… de haberte alejado… de la única forma que se… te lastime… lo acepto… pero… tu nunca comprendiste lo que yo sentía… yo no soportaba el tener solo una simple amistad, yo quería ser algo mas para ti… _

_Cada que te veía me perdía en tu azul mirada… la cual solo la observaba a ella… tu siempre estuviste tras esa chica que nunca te quiso… aquella niña inmadura que me profesaba amor… que ironía verdad?... pues ahora ella se te ha declarado… y yo… yo sobro… aun asi… me quiero considerar tu amigo… se que es la única forma en la que me veras… ahora apuesto a que eres feliz a su lado… la chica a la que siempre profesaste amor… supongo que debiste haber aceptado… y es algo que no puedo impedirte… yo… te amo… pero se que tu la amas a ella… _

_Lo peor de todo es que deseo verte aunque sea un momento… lo se… soy un masoquista… pero yo deseo estar ahí, a tu lado, es cierto, sigo siendo un ninja renegado… un exiliado… intentaste ayudarme pero me negué… te cánsate de buscarme… maduraste … aunque me duela… mis acciones te abrieron los ojos… y ahora heme aquí… queriendo regresar, solo para verte, pero se que es imposible… se que ya no estarás a mi lado… maduraste… en nuestro encuentro… me afirmaste que moriría… aunque me siento feliz al saber que no lo haré solo… moriremos juntos… es la única opción en la que estemos juntos… si supieses las veces en las que solo pensaba estar a tu lado… en el tiempo que pase lejos de ti… lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ti… mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón… mi todo esta siempre a tu lado… preocupándome de ti… preguntándome… como estarás?... que tanto has madurado?... estarás bien?... preguntas estúpidas… lo sé… y mas si hablan de ti… no por nada eres el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente… aquellos días que pasamos juntos… los atesoro día a día en mi corazón… en mis recuerdos… aunque ahora parezcan tan lejanos, se que tu me recuerdas… y piensas en mi, desde el día en que me marche… se que te preguntas siempre por mi… _

_Por lo que note en nuestro ultimo encuentro… todos los que ahora son tus amigos intentan convencerte de que me olvides… que no valgo la pena… y es cierto… soy tan solo un maldito que lo único que hizo… fue perderte por una estúpida venganza, una venganza sin sentido… ahora por mis erradas decisiones he perdido a las personas importantes para mi… mi hermano… quien solo me protegió… y a ti… mi hermoso rubio revoltoso… _

_Fuiste el único capaz de arrancarme una sonrisa sincera… fuiste el único a quien mostré mis emociones… fuiste primero mi rival y luego mi mejor amigo… y ahora mi único amor… te amo demasiado… no puedo estar lejos de ti… te necesito a mi lado… pero… si que no podrá ser así…_

_Te amo demasiado… Naruto Uzumaki_

-**Sasuke**- me llamaron- **puedes abrir tus ojos… tus nuevos ojos**- y eso hago

-**…**- observo todo a mi alrededor… estoy en la guarida de akatsuki, solo con Madara… es cierto también traicioné a mi ultima subordinada…

-**y que tal?-** me pregunto mientras esperaba mi respuesta de brazos cruzados…

-**…**- yo me levanto de aquel lugar en el que estuve sentado para retirarme de esta habitación… lo único que quiero es estar solo… recordando mis momentos contigo…

-**no desperdicies el sacrificio de tu hermano**- me detengo al escuchar sus palabras y sin girar a verlo respondo

-**no lo haré…**- digo para seguir con mi andar…no desperdiciare el sacrificio de mi hermano… si realmente deseara acabar con konoha… ya lo habría hecho… pero nunca destruiría el lugar de mis recuerdos… el lugar en que te conocí… el lugar en el que vives y amas... al cerrar la puerta susurro unas ultimas palabras para retirarme a mi habitación- nos veremos pronto… Naruto-

Y que tal?... les gusto??

Me dejarían algún review??...

Este fue un mini one-shot que se me ocurrió viendo cuando Sasuke salía en el manga con los ojos vendados por el trasplante de ojos… y me pregunte… que pensara en el tiempo en que esta ciego…??

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta tontería mía…

Bueno nos leemos pronto…xD

Ja nee…xDD


	2. Naruto POV

_**DEDICADO A SAKURIS… **_

_***-*-*-*-***__**SeNTiMieNToS oCuLToS**__***-*-*-*-***_

Jejeje Sabes? Cada día me es más difícil el sonreír… el mantener esta falsa sonrisa sobre mi rostro… cada día pienso más en ti, pienso y pienso y no logro entenderte…desde el día en que te marchaste no dejo de pensarte… de pensar en el absurdo por que… a mi siempre me pareció una absurda decisión teniendo como meta una venganza sin sentido alguno…

Yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti… deseaba ser como tu…desde pequeños siempre te admire… eras tan perfecto, quise ser como tu… quería estar a tu lado… pero me acobarde… te convertí en mi rival…cuando pasamos a formar parte del equipo 7 fue cuando creamos nuestro lazo…termine siendo tu mejor amigo… o eso creí… creí que me considerabas tu amigo… pero creo que fue tan solo una ilusión mía… siempre quise estar a tu lado… y no te imaginas cuanto… pero te marchaste

Pareciera que te empeñaras en lastímame… no solo físicamente… sino también… lastimas mis sentimientos… por que te empeñas en dejarme atrás?... siempre intente estar a tu nivel… pero lo único que lograba… era ver tu espalda, cada vez alejándose más y más… siempre colocaste un muro invisible entre nosotros, nunca me permitiste saber que era lo que pensabas o sentías

Sabes, yo aun atesoro nuestros momentos juntos, aun recuerdo aquellas pequeñas sonrisas de las que yo era dueño… pequeñas, pero al fin y al cabo eran sonrisas, y lo mas importante… es que yo era la causa de estas… nadie las notaba, pero yo si… aunque no lo creas, te extraño… extraño que me insultes, extraño que me digas lo dobe que soy… extraño tus prepotentes sonrisas… extraño tu voz y tu presencia… aunque tu voz siempre fue fría y carente de sentimiento alguno, yo lo extraño… extraño el poder verte, extraño tus ojos… aquellos ojos que siempre me miraban de una manera misteriosa, aquellas orbes obscuras cual noche sin estrellas, parecían tener una infinidad misteriosa, cada que veía a tus ojos me perdía en su encanto

Lo admito eres la persona más importante para mi, fuiste mi primer lazo y el más importante… nuestro lazo es el más importante y el que más guardo con recelo… y sabes por que?... solo hay una simple y sencilla razón… y supongo una dela que nunca te has de enterar… y la razón es… es por que me termine enamorando de ti… sé que en nuestro ultimo encuentro antes de marcharte… de dijeque era por que eras mi amigo… pero la verdad es otra… no puedo llegar, sonreír y decirte –Hola Teme, quiero que regreses conmigo a la aldea… sabes por que?... por que me enamore de ti- si todo fuese tan sencillo como eso… hace mucho que lo habría hecho… pero sabes… me conformo con el tenerte cerca, el saber que estas bien… con saber que siempre estaras a mi lado… pero veo que no va a ser asi

Sabes… cuando te dije que moriríamos juntos… lo dije por que era la única forma en que estemos juntos… sé que es egoísta de mi parte… y lo entendí cuando dijiste que tu me arrebatarías la vida… y sabes, si es lo que deseas… pues hazlo… mátame… si es lo que te hace feliz… lo aceptare, aunque no lo creas tu felicidad vale más que la mía… muchos me han pedido que te olvide… que no vales la pena… pero eso no es verdad, yo lo sé… sé que solo eres una victima más y que no eres culpable de tus actos… lo sé muy bien… y sabes… lo único que quiero es que esto acabe… y que seas feliz, así sea con mi muerte…

Dime Sasuke… cuando te pregunte si habías visto lo que hay en mi corazón… lo viste?... viste acaso mis verdaderos sentimientos… te dije que llevaría la carga de tu odio… te pedí que me golpearas con todo el odio y rencor que mantienes en tu interior pues la única persona con la que pelearas será conmigo… sabes… estoy dispuesto a morir en tus manos si es lo que deseas… y sabes por que?

Por que te amo demasiado teme… Sasuke-teme…

-bueno… aquí están jeje- la voz de Sakura me saca de mis cavilaciones desvio mi mirada a donde ella observa

-vaya, ustedes estaban locos- digo –y estos vagabundos están durmiendo- digo refiriéndome a Sai, Lee, Kiba y Akamaru quienes duerme en el suelo

-jajajaja-rie ella nerviosa

-estaban tratando de ayudarte Sakura, espero te disculpes con ellos- le dice a mi compañera nuestro sensei quien carga en su espalda a la ultima subordinada de Sasuke, Karin

-vaya…- digo acercándome a ellos

-no sea malos con ellos… esto fue mi culpa, Naruto -me dice nerviosa, yo me recuesto nuevamente a lado de Sai pues al parecer el veneno no ha pasado del todo

-y ahora se te ocurre perder el conocimiento?!!!- me grita Sakura histérica

-bueno… Sakura verdad?... güiste tu quien enveneno el kunai en primer lugar…- es lo ultimo que escucho, la voz de Karin… yo cierro poco a poco mis ojos… espero que en mis sueños te encuentre… y al menos finja que aun estas aquí… conmigo… a mi lado…

-Sasuke…- digo en un susurro inaudible para los demás… mientras me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo para dirigirme a mis sueños… donde tu estas… Sasuke-teme…

Que tal?

Les gusto?

Algún review??

Sip? Nop?

Bien… este no me quedo como el anterior… pero weeno… Sakuris-chan me pidió que hiciera algo similar pero con los sentimientos de Naru-kawaii y esto es lo que salió de mi retorcida mente

Espero les haya gustado mis locuras…

PD: yo aquí haciendo publicidad de mi fic en amor-yaoi… si les gusta como escribo pueden pasar a leer mi otro fic… **eN eL LuGaR DeL oTRo**... es un sasunaru…

http:// www. amor - yaoi / fanfic/ ?sid= 49054&chapter=1 (borren los espacios para que tengan el link)

si el link no sale bien… lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil n_n

Nos leemos pronto…xD

Ja nee…xDD


End file.
